love life as a teen
by kagome-dream-on
Summary: hey if u r kikyou fan dont read it,any ways .kagome,the dancer, meets this guy named inuyasha and he is in her class, she has the crush that every teen girls has on hot guy, does he love her and feels the same away, and there is also hojo her ex, and koug
1. online

And remember this... Never say I love you

If you don't really care............

Never talk about feelings,

If they aren't really there...

Never touch a life,

If you mean to break a heart....

Never say you're going to,

If you don't plan to start...

Never look me in the eye'

When all you do is lie.

Never say hello,

If you really mean goodbye!

If you really mean forever,

Than say that you will try.

Never say forever,

Forever makes me cry. BY kagomedreamon

**CHAPTER 0NE: ONLINE**

»-(¯v´¯)-»ågø (v) Æ÷·â₦amp;cent;)—•-YO WUTS UP MIR

»-(¯v´¯)-»ågø (v) Æ÷·â₦amp;cent;)—•-hello! IM NOT GETTING GANY YOUNGER

(¯·..·mï®ðÜ·...·´¯) o.O-o LOL kag wus up

»-(¯v´¯)-»ågø (v) Æ÷·â₦amp;cent;)—•-N2M THX U

(¯·..·mï®ðÜ·..·´¯) o.O-u KNOW THE SAME, o ya there is a new student in our class his name is Inuyasha he is on online I

Will invite him in 1 sec wait

(¯·..·mï®ðÜ·..·´¯) o.O-okay and change ur name in 2 normal litter ok

because it hard to know who the person is

»-(¯v´¯)-»ågø (v) Æ- kk

· ··v´¯×)Ïñû«(·´¯·.·÷×- hey kag woozy up wench miraku told me all about u. O I get to change my nickname.

Kagome- MIRUKU! I'm going to kill u

Inuyasha- he is gone but donn't kill him cuz it's not his fult that I now every thing about u

Kouga- thanks for invite me kag

Kagome- no problem koug

Kagome-umm am getting abet tired so I'll c u tomorrow koug and u inu

Inuyasha-okay sweetie pie, sleep tight

Kouga- shut up mud face, k kag sweet dreams, and c u in my dreams tonight

Kagome-okay guys thx tata

Kagome-has logout …………

Kouga- so I c u have met kagome ha and get ur dirty hand off her u hear that

Inuyasha-its u read that, I cant hear u wolf face.

Kouga- o wut ever smarty mud face.

Kouga-get Ur hand off her or ales

Inuyasha-or ales wut wolf face

Kouga-im ganna kick ur ass bak to ur al time school with the slut bitch of urs

Inuyasha-fah! Ya right, and any ways she is long gone I dumped her 5 weeks ago after 1 month with her felt like hell

Kouga- will I don't care but get ur hand off my woman

Inuyasha-she is not urs mirk told me all about her she is free know and u cant stop me from getting her

Kouga- will c about that, she kissed me so many time and slapped with me two ice want makes that.

Inuyasha-Kouga don't get me wrong here but mirk told me u got her in to drunk and slap with her and wan she kisses u she is in a dance or party that she got drunk and mushy ur lips. Fuh! If she wasn't drunk she wouldn't kiss u,

Kouga-wut ever mud face. Listen to my words or u can say smarty face read my words.

Hey how is it so far….plz review? This is my first story


	2. ouch

I don't own Inuyasha but if I did u wouldn't want to know

I love stubborn guys like Inuyasha, I had one guy he was stubborn in 7th grade too 8th grade but than I dump hem in the summer before 9th grade you don't wanna cuz he was 2 timing me, well so was I, any way it's too complicated and sick anyway being a teen it's really hard man but I love it. I got another boyfriend he is abetted stubborn but some time he is sweeter than honey and I love hem very much to hurt him, though I still flirt with other guys wan he's ant around.

I write poems, belly dancer, sing, love to makeover and give people advices like my friends and other but I don't write story though

Having problem with your guy need advices, send review I will give it to you .REVIEW & REVIEW (-) #

Poem: Good night…

Goodnight "lil" star maybe tonight my wish wail come true

Sleep tight "lil" star

I'll be dreaming along with you

And if I wake up tomorrow and he's still my friend

Then I'll see you tomorrow "lil" star to try my wish again.

Review please

I havee more poems to write on the neaxt chapters

Anyway I'm not so good at stories though but I will try

Chapter two: A new day

Kagome: any way g2g c u in school inuyasha bye kog

Kouga: bye babe

Kagome left the chat room and went to bed; it was about 12:00.

'I need to get a good sleep before I meet that inuyasha guy he better be cute, hot, charming guy' Kagome thought as she got dress in her pj and shout the computer off and lied on her bed.

Koga: so inu u r coming to skool tomorrow ha!

Inuyasha: yea moron!

Koga: Don't go near my girl kagome you understand1

Inuyasha: Shut up she ant your girlfriend

After that inuyasha left the chat room. 'If the girl is cute, than I will take here to make her main, and that moron can't do nothing about it.' Inuyasha thought and talked in his head while as he turns the PC off, and grabs a picture of this girl with long black hair, brown eyes like Kagome but smaller and pointed nose. "This kagome I am going to meet did not sound like you bitch wan Miraku told me." With that he ripped the picture apart. "I herd that you are coming to the same school am going in by next 2 month Kikyou I would not want to see your ugly face but I have no chose bitch." Talking to him self and with that he throw the pisses of the ripped picture out his window and shut it and beery himself in the blanket.

"Peep, peep, peep!" the alarm clock peeped .A cute chubby cat on the bed sleeping and snoring a bet and a young girl. You could only see the black hair that's all and the rest of her body berried under the pink blanket. 20 mint pass after the alarm shut upped peeping.

"Good ... Morning?" –"O no I am so let man, mom! Mom! Mom!" She dressed as fast as she can. She was wearing a blue jeans pans and pink belly top with a vest, and run out of her room going down stair to the living room. "Mom! Sota! Grand!" She got her car keys and left with. 'They left without waking me up how rude.' She went on her high back convertible car and way she goes to school.

She got of her car on the school parking lot. "Sorry Mrs. Kou. As she apologies to Mrs. Kou for interrupting his class and walked to her set, and there he was, Inuyasha, behind her. 'Inuyasha could it be? He is so hot, his amber eyes, his long white hair and the body.' As she set down she started admired hem.

"kagome meet Inuyasha the new student." Mrs. Kou pointed out. "Kagome!?" As he looked at Kagome, who was facing inuyasha, without blinking on eye. "Kagome are you ok or do you know him?'

Kagome turned around as fast and started to play with her hair and blush and faced the teacher. "No Mrs. Kou I was thinking about something ales." She replied in a shy way. "Ok lets continue with our reading about lord of the flies."

Inuyasha was shuck how kagome was looking at hem and the look she had on her face like she was in love he felt the sum way too but he wouldn't admit it.

'Wow she is an angel, no she is not, yes she is, no, yes, no!, yes! He mind went on and on, he put is hand on his head. "Shut up!" He yelled as loud as he could that everyone heard him and everyone faced hem even Mrs. Kou who was really disappointed, I new student telling hem to shut up in the middle of the class. "Sorry Mrs. Kou I was telling my mind to shut up and it came out-."Inuyasha was cut off. "In the middle of my English class!?" The English teacher yelled.

RING RING the bell rang. 'Save by the bell.' Inuyasha thought as he got up his set and walked to Miraku. "Hey, what was that for?" Miraku asked as he got up from his set and out he whent to the girls and pulled inuyasha. Kagome and Sango were together getting ready for next class. "Hey, Kag. Babe Sang."

He wave at the two girl and walked to Sango and grabbed her bottom and next thing you know, hand print on his cheek.

" Honte! Grabbing me front of a new student!" Songa yelled and Inuyasha smirk.

"Sorry inuyasha I'm Songa and she is was-," she was cut off by inuysha.

"Kagome I know." He finished it up for her with a smirk. And a bit blushing from earlier wan Kagome was staring at hem.

Kagome was poking up her stuff on her dusk and got up and the hull group got out for gym the next class. The time went fast and it was home time. After school the group went to the parking lot to get there car and get out from school, it was Friday.

"So Inuyasha you wanna go to the fun fair that opined up this week? Miraku, Songa and I going you wanna?" She did not sound cute but sexy and he liked it and put on a small smile. Miraku and Songa were too busy with kisses kisses inside Songa's car, and Kagome and Inuyasha were out, Kagome was lining on her car petting her car or smoothing it and bet on her top lip and inuyasha facing her and blushing.

"kh Miraku already ask and I said yes wench." Inuayshsa smirked.

Kagome got up from her line on the car. "Stop calling me wench I have a name Ka –go-me there and you don't have to be mean you hobo!" Kagome yelled that made hem drupe to the ground.

'What was that for.' He was cut from his thought by Kouga, who just arrived in the parking lute

"Pure dog crap has got push by a beautiful girl of mine." Kouga walk to Kagome and give her a hug and was close to kiss her lips but Kagome push hem away.

"kouga how many time do I have to tell you that I'm not your I am just a friend!" Kagome yelled and brushed his dirt of her top and banding on her knees to look at hem on the ground, and took his hand to pull him up.

"Kuh know look who feels stupid." Inuyasha got up the same time as hem and smirk.

Whiching Kagome living to go tell miraku and sango lets go.

"But Kagome You told me that wan you dump Hojo I could be yours."

Kouga told kagome running after here.

Kagome just ignored hem.

She opined Songa's car door and the two couple looked at her with a blush.

"hey get use to it you two, let get out of here." With that she closes the door and walk to he car.

"Kouga you wanna come to the fun fair too?" She asked Kouga with a smirk, and went in her car and waited for her answer to come out form Kouga's mouth.

"Yea I will love to, anyway can you drupe me there too?" Kouga replied and which Inuyasha go in the car front set.

"Sure get in." Kagome said and he did as she said.

She put on her car and zoom she goes and miraku and sango did the same.

8#$

"I will go and get the ticket." Kagome said and wave at a guy at the ticket bar

and run to get some ticket for the whole group.

"Hey Hojo what's up, you look cute with a blue tie. Kagome admire Houjo, her

ex boyfriend and line to give hem a kiss on his cheeks, he blush and give replied it back

But on her upper lip quick on though.

"So what should I get you sexy princess?" He asked with a blush.

"Amm..can I have..50 tickets." She hands hem the money and he replies the ticket and she grab it.

"Thinks Houjo." She replied and lein and give hem a kiss on the cheek .

"You know this kiss is a friendly kiss

And the on you gave me was not I was going to stop it but I was too let." With that she left

'O Kagome I'll try to get u back," talking to his thoughts.

"Hey, guys am back here is the ticket, ten each." She passed ten tickets for each person.

"Kagome Sango and I are going on the love cave and u takes Kouga and Inuyasha with u if u wants."

Miraku said with a wink to Kagome, and grabbing Sango's bottom. You know what comes next.

Slasssssh! A slap from Sango, which every one from the fun far could hard.

"Ouch that hurt." Miraku complained, holding his red cherry red cheek.

"Sorry but u deserved it, and that should teach u for not teaching me after 5 mint, bye you guys."

With that the two couple laft to the love caves.

123456

Review and Review please

Is the story ok ? : (


End file.
